when four more hearts colide
by pandamaster97720
Summary: this is the sequel to when two hears collide and witch this story focuses on their kids had found true love and going the same way as their parents did if you want to know what then read the first story then come back and read this one


When four more hearts collide

**Hello my fellow fans this is the sequel to when two hearts collide.**

**4 years latter **

When we last saw po and his family their kid were only just ten years old but now they are 14 years old and they want to start dating and that start to worry both po and tigress but they know that sooner or later their kids will want to start to date they just didn't expected it to be so soon. And that po was still not feeling well but now he is fit as a fiddles.

**Tigress's POV:**

As I sit with Jade and Ming I notes that they are staring of in to space as I ask my daughters "Jade, Ming are you ok?"

They seem to jump when I ask this as they as they told me "yeah we are ok."

As I ask them "are you sure you know that you can always talk to me or your father."

They nodded their heads and I wonder how po and our sons are doing.

**Po's POV**

As I was making lunch with my two boys I begging to notes that they are staring out into space and I wonder what is going on with them as I told them "lunch is done."

They seem to snap out of whatever trance that they were in as they sat down my lovely wife and daughters came in to enjoy this meal.

As they continue to eat both po and tigress notes that their kids are staring out in to space and hardly touching their food the both decide to talk with them after lunch. Once lunch was done with they led their kid in to the living room and what they had found out was a shock to them they were falling in love. As po and tigress look at each other of all the talks that they have gave to their kids this was a one that they hope to wait on giving them as they ask who they fallen in love with is as Jade told her parents that she had fallen in love with a sliver coated fox name Kai, while Ming told them that she had fallen in love with a panther named Drake, while Xin had fallen in love with a tiger name sue, while Bao-Yue had fallen in love with a panda name Su-Lin. As they express their love for their lover po and tigress told them why not invite them over with their parents so they can get to know each other better they quickly agreed to this and with that they went off to get their love one's and their family as well. While they were doing that po and tigress start to make a wonderful meal for them though po had to still use his walking stick he was still able to prepare the meal though using the walking stick tends to use up a lot of upper body strength and that tiered him out quite a bit then tigress took over cooking or whatever he was doing. While they were cooking Ming Jade Xin and Bao-Yue came back with their love ones and along with their family as their kid introduce us they were surprised that they were they children of the dragon warrior and master tigress and the reason that they didn't tell was they didn't want to be with them just on who their parents are. They understand that and that they wouldn't judge them on that as they continue to eat diner things couldn't be happier but there is still one thing still to come but not for some years.

**3 Years later **

Today is a good day because today is the wedding of po's and tigress's kids they had decide to have their wedding on the same day because well it was just easier on every one mostly on po and tigress to not have the stress of playing four weddings and they were happy that their kids found their one true love it was two years ago when they got the news that they were engage to their love one to say the lest they were shock po even collapse on the floor even though he had his walked stick with him. So today is the day as po was helping his girls get ready for their big day while tigress was waiting for the wedding to start with tears of joy stating to form in her eyes she was so happy that her kids were finally going to get marry but they promise that they will stay in the valley once they are marry as the alter there was her and po's boys and their futures in-laws waiting for their brides to walk down the aisle and one the music started to play they see po walking his and his wife girls while they see the other brides walk down the aisle once they were their the wedding was in full swing and nothing went wrong and now it's time for the reception and as po and tigress look over at their kids and their newlyweds they want to wait to give their wedding gift for them just like and master shifu did for them and made them a home for them once the reception was starting to wind down they ask them to follow them for their wedding gift form them as they lead them in to the forest area of the Jade Place grounds no ware near their home but still be in walking distends from their home and they couldn't be happier and with the years to come they will get a surprised they will just love

**12 years later **

Today is like any other day but today their kids and their wives and husbands are coming over but with their grandkids with them. They had in total 8 grand kids all of their kids and in-laws had twins and they couldn't be happier know that their legend and that of their parents will live on for centuries and centuries for as long as they will defend the valley their legacies will live on.

**Sorry my loyal fans for my absents I have just bend so caught up in school work I just got I little sidetracked but I hope this would make up for it and don't worry I will continue with my other stories as well so remember to read and review. **


End file.
